d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
CR 4 Hitman
... and now he's crawling on the ground, begging for mercy, trying to give me money (thanks). Listen sir, I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm going to do to you what I do to all my other victims. I'm going to look you right in the eye and pull the trigger. A hitman is a person hired, usually by an organized crime figure, to take someone's life in exchange for money. There are few professional hit men, however. Even organized crime figures who frequently commit murder have some other role in their organization, such as operating illegal gambling parlours, etc. Many crime organizations expect their members to kill someone when ordered to, and many famous hits have been performed by higher-ranking crime leaders. The type of hitman portrayed here is either a professional, or is a member of a crime crew rather than directly affiliated with a powerful crime organization. An example could be a Mafia boss hiring bikers to commit murder. The primary purpose for hiring a hitman isn't because the person doing the hiring can't do the job themself, but because they don't want the law to know about it. Modern investigative techniques rely heavily on motive when determining who killed someone, and these techniques are much less effective when the victim didn't even know their killer. When ordering a hit, the crime leader passes the order to a lower-ranking member of their organization. They may take this job, or pass it down the line. By the time the hit team is chosen, they may have no idea who is really ordering the hit or why the victim has to die, but they'll be happy to accept the money to do the job. Hitmen are sometimes hired from out of town (or even out of state) to hide the real killer's connection. Hit team tactics are varied, and often suit the personality of the hitmen invovled. Because of this, these hitmen example characters should be used as templates, rather than used directly. Sometimes a hit team is given specific orders on how to kill someone (eg tie them to a pinball machine and throw them into a certain lake). Usually the victim is stalked or lured to a vulnerable place, then killed. The hitmen then rush to a hot car and flee the scene. More complicated hits often result in special disposal of the corpse (such as in a barrel, a smelting plant, etc). Hitman (Fast Hero 3/Strong Hero 1): CR 4; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 4d8+4, hp 25, Mas 12; Init +3, Spd 40 ft.; Def 20 (+3 Dex, +5 class, +2 undercover shirt); BAB +3, Grap +4; Atk knife +4 melee (1d4+2/19-20) or small pistol +6 ranged (2d6); S/R 5 ft./5 ft.; AL self; SV Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +2; AP 2, Rep +0; Str 12, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 8. *'Occupation:' Criminal (class skills: Disable Device, Disguise; bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) *'Skills:' Bluff +0, Climb +3, Disable Device +9, Disguise +1, Hide +9, Jump +3, Knowledge (streetwise) +4, Listen +2, Move Silently +8, Sleight of Hand +9, Spot +2, Treat Injury +2. *'Feats:' Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Cautious, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Point Blank Shot. *'Talents (Fast):' Increased speed (improved). *'Talents (Strong):' Melee smash. Category: D20 Modern criminal CR 04 Hitman Category: Fast Category: Strong